Дом Гарри
by SuperSlyly
Summary: Что могло бы произойти, признайся Гарри в своих чувствах Гермионе на каникулах после пятого курса, пока они были в штабе Ордена. перевод фанфика Harry's House by broomstick flyer (c)
1. Гермиона

Гарри провел в доме своих родственников три недели, а теперь приехал в уже свой дом на площади Гриммо, после довольно тяжелого, нервного и опасного пятого курса в школе Хогвартс. В дом, который достался ему от недавно погибшего крестного Сириуса Блэка.

Гарри нервно расхаживал по своей комнате и даже не мог вспомнить, сколько дней он провел в ней, ни с кем не разговаривая. Никто не беспокоил его, не интересовался его самочувствием и тому подобное. И в некоторой степени, он был, конечно, рад, ведь у него появилось время для действительно серьезных размышлений о той битве с Министерстве. Той ночи, когда погиб его крестный отец, и, что еще хуже, он почти потерял свою лучшую подругу Гермиону.

И это было именно тем, что напугало его больше, чем даже мог себе представить.

Когда он находился на Тисовой улице, то был предоставлен сам себе и тоже обдумывал произошедшее, но он не знал всех фактов. Теперь же, на площади Гриммо, у него появилось гораздо больше времени на обдумывание непонятных головоломок, и осознания, что ему нужно больше сведений, чтобы прийти к каким-нибудь выводам. К тому же ему было очень стыдно за то, что накричал на Гермиону, когда прибыл сюда. И вот он наконец-то решил пойти и извиниться, а также рассказать о своих размышлениях и дальнейших планах.

Спустившись на этаж, где располагалась комната девочек, Гарри остановился и огляделся. Затаив дыхание, он прислушивался к любому звуку, который мог бы подсказать ему, что он не единственный, кто был не в постели в два часа ночи. Убедившись, что все в порядке, он неспешно подошел к комнате, где Гермиона остановилась вместе с Джинни Уизли. Осторожно открыв дверь, он аккуратно протиснулся внутрь. На цыпочках подойдя к кровати Гермионы, несколько мгновений он наблюдал за мирным ангельским видом спящей с распущенными волосами подруги. Гарри заметил на ее губах спокойную улыбку, видимо, ей снилось что-то приятное, но затем, набравшись храбрости, мягко потрепал ее за плечо. Когда Гермиона начала просыпаться, Гарри бросил невербальные чары, надеясь, что девушка на соседней постели не услышит их и не проснется. Порадовавшись, что Гермиона его узнала и поняла необходимость в тишине.

— Мы можем поговорить? Давай спустимся на кухню, — прошептал он ей на ушко.

Гермиона кивнула, и после того, как Гарри покинул комнату, она быстро собралась, чтобы последовать за ним на кухню, которая была на два этажа ниже.

Гермиона, впрочем, как и остальные, кто был в курсе, что крестный Гарри погиб в битве в Отделе Тайн, получила указание не беспокоить Гарри, пока он будет у своих родственников. Не писать и ничего не посылать ему. Им приказали вообще не связываться с ним. Первые несколько дней каникул она с трудом пыталась придерживаться инструкций, ведь она же практически преклонялась перед авторитетом Дамблдора, хотя и понимала, что Гарри будет в ярости.

И это оказалось правдой. Он действительно был зол на всех, потому что его оставили за бортом текущих событий, и особенно из-за того, что касалось ее здоровья. Его крики по приезду заставили всех не беспокоить его, и даже она (вопреки здравому смыслу) тоже оставила его в покое и поприветствовала только тогда, когда он спустился к ужину. И сейчас, когда она направлялась в кухню, чтобы поговорить, то подумала, что, возможно, Гарри захочет рассказать о своей потере. Все взрослые обсуждали это, неоднократно повторяя, как он тяжело (на самом деле) переживает смерть Сириуса.

Гарри наполнил чайник и молча поставил его на плиту. Гермионе может понадобиться чашечка чая, после того, как он все ей расскажет. Он как раз приготовил две чашки свежезаваренного чая и поставил их на стол, когда Гермиона присоединилась к нему.

— Гарри, что случилось? Надеюсь, что-то важное, что ты решил обсудить это ночью? — присаживаясь за стол, поинтересовалась она. — Ты хочешь поговорить о Сириусе?

Гарри улыбнулся, подавая ей чашку с чаем.

— Гермиона, как хорошо ты знала Сириуса?

Гермиона посмотрела на него, удивляясь такому странному вопросу, ведь он же точно знал, как долго и насколько хорошо она знала этого мужчину. — Эм, не очень хорошо, а что?

— Значит, ты знала его достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть полностью опустошенной и разбитой из-за его смерти? Только честно, — сказал Гарри.

— Ну, я… то есть... нет, не совсем, но опять же, почему ты спрашиваешь? — в ответ поинтересовалась она, не понимая к чему он ведет.

— Я скоро дойду до «почему», так ты не знала его достаточно хорошо? — между глотками снова спросил Гарри.

— Нет, не знала, но почему… — но тут он прервал ее.

— Так почему создается впечатление, что все думают, что я знал его лучше, чем ты. Я хочу сказать, что ты, Джинни и Рон общались с ним гораздо больше времени, чем я. Все эти хождения вокруг да около просто сводят меня с ума. Ты же знаешь, что я практически не знал Сириуса, несмотря на то, что он был мои крестным, не говоря о том, что я без понятия, кто моя крестная. Сомневаюсь, что за все время с момента его освобождения мы провели вместе часов пять или шесть. И за все это время вряд ли перекинулись больше, чем парой слов. Я хочу сказать, мне нравилась идея жить с ним, но я был бы рад мысли жить с кем угодно, даже с троллями, пока бы находился как можно дальше от чертовых Дурслей. Каждый из них заставляет чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что не скучаю по нему, так как они это преподносят, — Гарри наблюдал, как в ее глазах появляется понимание.

— Так ты прячешься ото всех, потому что не хочешь, чтобы они знали, что на самом деле ты не грустишь? — воскликнула она.

— Ну, вообще-то, я не прятался, просто все избегали меня, как чуму. Поэтому я оставался в своей комнате, в любом случае, это сейчас не важно. Я хочу поговорить с тобой кое о чем, только хочу предупредить, что тебе это может не понравиться, — покраснев, объяснил Гарри.

Гермиона сделала глоток чая, а затем, глубоко вздохнув, будто собираясь, произнесла:

— Я слушаю.

Гарри осмотрел комнату, как будто собирался начать расхаживать, пока будет говорить, но решил, что это может выглядеть грубо. Глубоко вздохнув, он решил больше не тянуть.

— Я размышлял о той ночи в Министерстве, а если точнее, то думал о тебе. Прости, что накричал, когда приехал сюда, — Гарри поднял руку, не давая тем самым ей ничего сказать. — Как я и сказал, прости, что накричал на тебя, единственное, что хоть как-то это оправдывает, так это то, что я завидовал. Я завидовал тебе и Рону, потому что, пока вы были здесь, я застрял у Дурслей. И еще, я ревновал каждый раз, когда ты оставалась с Роном наедине. Когда ты не писала, я убедил себя, что ты отправилась в Нору, чтобы провести время с Роном, так что я взревновал и разозлился. И хочу извиниться за это, понимаю, что не должен чувствовать себя так. Но, когда я увидел, как ты падаешь там, в Министерстве, у меня было время понять и осознать свои чувства, и то, что ты значишь для меня. Понимаю, что я только подросток и мне очень жаль, если тебе это будет не по вкусу, но я влюблен в тебя и ничего не могу поделать с этим. Ну, это именно то, что я хотел сказать тебе. Надеюсь, что мы сможем остаться друзьями после этого, — глубоко вздохнул Гарри, его руки тряслись, пока он пытался взять чашечку чая, чтобы сделать глоток.

Гермиона несколько минут молча смотрела на Гарри, что заставляло его чувствовать себя некомфортно и начать ерзать на стуле. Спустя некоторое мгновение, которое для Гарри длилось часы, она начала говорить.

— Я… эм, ну… то есть, вау! — все еще смотря на Гарри, произнесла она.

Гарри абсолютно не представлял, что же ему нужно сейчас делать, после того как признался ей, хотя уже слегка начал жалеть, что это сделал.

— Что ж, оставлю тебя в покое и отправлюсь обратно в комнату, — заикался он.

Как только он попытался встать со стула, Гермиона схватила его за руку.

— Притормози, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, ты не можешь просто так поднять меня среди ночи, сказать, что влюблен в меня, а потом просто взять и сбежать, оставив меня сидеть здесь.

Покрасневший Гарри опустил взгляд на стол и признался.

— Я так долго думал над тем, как скажу тебе, но никогда не размышлял над тем, что произойдет после.

— Вот это больше похоже на моего Гарри: сначала нырнет, а только потом проверит воду, — рассмеялась она. — И что же нам теперь делать, то есть, я хочу сказать, что ты мне очень нравишься Гарри, но мы не сможем даже попытаться начать встречаться, пока застряли здесь, — улыбаясь его смущению, произнесла Гермиона.

— Не знаю, я просто… мы можем попробовать быть больше, чем друзьями, — предложил Гарри.

— Ты просишь меня стать твоей девушкой? — слегка покраснев, спросила Гермиона.

— Эм-м, да, только если это то, что ты хочешь? — нерешительно произнес он.

Гермиона робко улыбнулась: она ожидала, что Рон предложит ей. И была в курсе, что тот давно влюблен в нее, но при это даже не заподозрила, что может нравиться Гарри. Не тогда, когда каждая ведьма от одиннадцати до ста лет охотно бы присвоили его себе. Особенно парочка симпатичных девушек, которые были в школе. Ведь она влюбилась в него еще на третьем курсе, во время полета на Клювокрыле, но только этим летом она подумала, что он никогда не посмотрит на нее так, а потому нужно рассматривать Рона, как потенциального парня, а теперь ее мечта сбылась. — Хорошо, — ответила она.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что будешь моей девушкой. Эм… можно тебя поцеловать? Я хочу сказать, что мечтал о поцелуе со Святочного бала, когда увидел тебя, такую красивую. И нам не надо ходить на свидания, чтобы получше узнать друг друга. То есть, я имею в виду, что ты, похоже, итак прекрасно знаешь и понимаешь, что я думаю и чувствую, так что, мне кажется, что мы уже прошли эту ступень. Грубо говоря, мы прожили вместе практически шесть лет, ну, за исключением время для сна, так что мы можем вообще не встречаться, а сразу обручиться или даже пожениться, — пробормотал Гарри, улыбнувшись.

Гермиона положила пальчик на его губы и прошептала:

— Хватит бормотать и поцелуй меня.

До этого она никого не целовала, за исключением поцелуя в щечку Гарри на вокзале, ну и ее никто не целовал (за исключением мамы, папы и остальных родственников, ну и Виктора Крама), но ото всех это был просто вежливый или отеческий вид поцелуя в щечку. Глубоко вздохнув и понимая, что сейчас будет ее первый романтический поцелуй, она улыбнулась и подалась вперед.

Гарри приподнялся и нежно коснулся губ Гермионы. Все клише, которые Гермиона встречала в романах матери, произошли с ней в тот момент, когда их губы соприкоснулись: земля содрогнулась, кровь потекла, словно лава по венам, фейерверки в глазах, желудок сделал сальто, и она поняла, что если бы она в этот момент была на ногах, то непременно бы упала: в коленях была невероятная слабость.

Гарри прервал поцелуй и откинулся на спинку стула, прежде чем улыбнуться Гермионе, которая не шелохнулась с того момента, как он разорвал контакт их губ. Ее глаза все еще были закрыты, на лице огромная улыбка. Предположив, что она, похоже, наслаждалась первым поцелуем, Гарри занял более удобное положение и снова поцеловал ее. Но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать ее так же, как и в первый раз, он позволил своим губам приоткрыться еще немного, а затем осторожно прижался языком к ее губам, медленно проводя им из стороны в сторону. Спустя мгновение, ее рот открылся и их языки начали ласкать друг друга, после чего они неосознанно двинулись на встречу друг другу. Ее руки обвились вокруг его шеи, в то время как Гарри левой рукой обхватил ее за талию, крепко прижимая к своему телу, а другой рукой зарылся в ее волосы.

Гермиона никогда такого не чувствовала, она даже не представляла, что такое может быть. Она витала в облаках, ее сердце было готово вырваться из груди, а разум отключился. Наконец-то Гарри оторвался от нее, и Гермиона начала медленно приходить в себя.

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри, — прошептала она, не осознавая, что произносит это вслух и теперь ее давно хранимый секрет раскрыт.

Гарри немного читал и видел, как актеры целуются в кино. И именно благодаря этому он узнал, как нужно это делать. Но чего он не ожидал, так это того, какую реакцию это действо произведет на его тело. Невероятно приятные чувства, совершенное незнакомые ему, атаковали его, заставив ум зайти за разум, пощекотали нервы и заставили кровь бежать в другом направлении. Кажется, вся кровь покинула его верхнюю часть тела и направилась в другой анатомический орган. Он ощутил невероятное сильное желание, как физическое, так и психологическое — сделать эту женщину своей спутницей жизни, он захотел, чтобы она родила ему детей и состарилась вместе с ним. Он чувствовал, как его магическое ядро начало расти и расширяться, освобождаться, а затем медленно его голова снова начала соображать.

— Вау, — все, что он смог сказать. Гермиона все еще была лишена дара речи. Она все еще витала в облаках, ее тело приятно покалывало от этих невероятных ощущений, затопивших все ее существо.

Прошло около получаса, когда Гарри предложил им вернуться в постель, прежде чем его желание возьмет над них верх. Хихикая, утром они решили продолжить с того места, на котором остановились. Держась за руки, они подошли к комнате Гермионы, у которой разделили еще один страстный поцелуй, прежде чем она, мечтая, отправилась в постель. Ее мечта стала реальностью. Уже лежа в постели, она не могла перестать улыбаться, надеясь во сне увидеть своего Гарри и ощутить все то, что его поцелуи творили с ней.

Гарри выполнил своего рода танец победителя, пока поднимался в свою комнату, и даже не мог представить себе, когда был еще так счастлив. Гермиона сказала, что любит его. Он понял, что когда она сказала это, то не предполагалось, что он это услышит, но даже сейчас был уверен, что она поняла, что произнесла это вслух. Первым человеком, который признался ему в любви, оказалась девушка, которая фигурировала в его мечтах и самых приятных снах. Девушка, в которую он определенно влюблен. Он был самым счастливым парнем на всей планете.

Гарри и Гермиона встали позже обычно и спустились позавтракать. Миссис Уизли подозрительно наблюдала за ними, пока они застенчиво желали доброго утра друг другу. После завтрака Гарри поинтересовался у Гермионы — не хочет ли она позаниматься в библиотеке. Минут через пять после того, как они пришли в комнату, их поцелуи были прерваны вошедшей миссис Уизли, которая, хоть и не застала их за делом, но бросила еще один мрачный и подозрительный взгляд.

Но их пребывание в библиотеке вскоре было закончено матриархатом семейства Уизли, заставившей ребят отправиться на помощь в уборке одной из комнат на верхнем этаже. Целую неделю, как только им выпадал шанс побыть вдвоем, миссис Уизли находила их и давала какое-нибудь задание. Чаще всего отполировать или очистить что-то, что на самом деле в этом не нуждалось. В субботу вечером Гарри сумел всего на несколько секунд задержать Гермиону перед дверью ее комнаты и разделить с ней короткий поцелуй за весь день, и это были единственные мгновения, которые они смогли провести наедине, чтобы только приблизиться к поцелую. И затем, чувствуя сильную досаду на Уизли, он направился к себе в постель. Приблизительно час спустя, после того как он устроился в постели, его разбудила Гермиона, которая наконец-то дождалась, когда Джинни уснет, чтобы без проблем пробраться в его комнату.

Держась за руки, парочка обсудила раздражающую обоих миссис Уизли. Гарри бесило то, что он воспринимал как вмешательство миссис Уизли в их жизнь. Он рассказывал об этом Гермионе, когда в его комнату постучалась вышеупомянутая особо и поинтересовалась, один ли он. Теперь уже раздраженная Гермиона быстро поцеловала его, а затем открыла дверь спальни, чтобы встретиться с сердитой Молли Уизли. Она, конечно, попыталась объяснить, что они просто болтали, но та ничего не хотела слышать. Быстро проводив Гермиону в комнату, она вернулась к Гарри, сказав ему, что он делает из Гермионы распутную девушку, а затем вышла и захлопнула дверь. Перед тем, как отправиться в свою комнату, Гарри услышал, как она наложила защитные чары на дверь.

Следующим утром во время завтрака Гарри сел рядом с Гермионой, демонстративно держа ее за руку, выказывая свое неповиновение. Тогда миссис Уизли принялась ругать и обвинять Гермиону в том, что она распутная девушка. Гарри, с трудом сдерживая свой гнев, хлопнул по сторону ножом и вилкой, а затем, резко отодвинув стул, отправился на кухню за стаканом холодного сока в надежде немного успокоиться. Но когда он вернулся за стол и медленно принялся за завтрак, миссис Уизли решила снова открыть рот.

— Рональд, днем мы перенесем твою кровать в комнату Гарри. С этого момента ты будешь спать там. И даже не вздумайте начать спорить, — сказала она своим тоном «я тут главная».

Рон даже и не пытался скрыть свое удовольствие от того, что его мать стремится держать Гарри и Гермиону как можно дальше друг от друга. К тому же он решил, что Гермиона Джин Грейнджер будет его, и никто не имел права вставать между ним и его будущим, которое он себе уже хорошо представлял. Он с радостью будет вставлять им палки в колеса, или звать мать в комнату, если застанет их. В конце концов, Гермиона будет его. Гарри женится на Джинни, так сказала мама. И они все будут одной большой счастливой семьей. Так что он особо и не скрывал свою ревность и злорадство, сидя за столом. — Конечно, мама, я с радостью составлю им компанию, когда ты занята, — с огромной самодовольной усмешкой произнес он.

И это стало последней каплей для Гарри, так что, хлопнув тарелкой по столу, он повернулся к Рону.

— Ты не перенесешь свою кровать ко мне в комнату, не говоря о том, что и спать ты там тоже не будешь. Я и так в школе вынужден терпеть твой чертов оглушительный храп.

Но как только Гарри присел на место и глубоко вздохнул, то услышал, как миссис Уизли фыркнула, а затем, уставившись на него, через стол произнесла:

— А теперь, перестань спорить, Гарри, я сказала, что Рон будет спать в твоей комнате, до тех пор, пока вы не отправитесь в школу. И больше никаких глупостей, я не потерплю подобного поведения под этой крышей, — сказала миссис Уизли, как будто все на самом деле этим и закончится.

Гарри снова встал, но теперь еще и взяв Гермиону за руку, потянул ее прочь из-за стола и, отойдя к раковине, сердито посмотрел на миссис Уизли.

— Я не знаю, кем вы, черт возьми, себя возомнили, чтобы сидеть в iмоем/i доме, оскорблять iмою/i девушку и диктовать iмне,/i что делать. Но это iмой/i дом, а не ваш. И тут вы не можете мне указывать, что я могу, а что не могу сделать. А теперь я хочу, чтобы вы убрались из iмоего/i дома. Вам больше не рады в этом доме, всем вам. Все Уизли, а также остальные члены это чертового ордена, можете пойти и поискать себе другое жилье, и найти еще кого-нибудь, кого еще можно обворовать. А теперь, вон отсюда, вам тут больше не рады! — закричал Гарри, полностью потеряв самообладание.

Как только он замолчал, откуда-то из-за стен раздался скрип, который постепенно становился все громче и громче, а затем огромная магическая сила, которая, казалось, исходила от самих стен, вышвырнула Уизли из столовой. Гарри и Гермиона завороженно наблюдали, как рыжеволосое семейство вынужденно направлялось к парадной двери, а затем оказалось вышвырнутым на улицу. Мощный грохот раздался в тот момент, когда все чары и щиты, установленные Дамблдором и другими членами Ордена, оказались снесены, а на их месте появились собственные защитные чары. Чувствуя гнев хозяина, дом принял осадное положение, используя защиту, которая была встроена в саму суть здания, чтобы защитить семью, воздвигая такие щиты, о которых ни Дамблдор, ни Волан-де-Морт даже не знали, поэтому не смогли бы сквозь них прорваться.

Артур Уизли отдыхал после нескольких ужасно тяжелых дней в Министерстве, когда оказался грубо разбужен и вытолкнут из постели прямо в пижаме на улицу перед дверь дома на площади Гриммо, 12. Он сидел на тротуаре, непонимающе глядя на уже невидимый дом.

— Что только что произошло? — ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, спросил он.

— Что ж, мама начала выходной с того, что принялась оскорблять Гермиону перед Гарри, который является ее парнем. Затем она снова попробовала — с помощью переселения Рона в комнату Гарри — держать этих двоих подальше друг от друга, что было против желания Гарри. В довершение всего, она пыталась указать Гарри на то, что он может и не может делать в своем собственном доме. Думаю, что это вполне точно описывает ситуацию, — сказала Джинни, хмуро поглядывая на мать.

— Джинни, дорогая, что ты имела в виду, когда сказала «снова попробовала держать этих двоих подальше друг от друга», — переводя взгляд между Джинни и своей женой, спросил Артур.

— С того момента, как мама поняла, что они влюблены друг в друга и уже целовались, она придумывала разные вещи, чтобы держать их по отдельности. К тому же поместила щитовые чары на дверь спальни Гарри, заставляла убираться в комнатах, полировать мебель и все такое. И не позволяла им оставаться в одной комнате наедине. Они не провели ни одной свободной минуты за целую неделю. С того момента, как Гарри предложил Гермионе стать его девушкой, с ними постоянно были либо мама, либо Рон. Они постоянно за ними следили. А этим утром, первое, что мама сделала, так это обвинила Гермиону в том, что она распутная девушка. Не знаю, почему она была такой жестокой и строгой, как будто мы в прошлом веке живем, — ответила Джинни, стараясь быть честной со своим отцом.

Все еще не отдохнувший Артур посмотрел на жену, которая стояла на дорожке, в тапочках и завязанным передником, глядя туда, где, по ее мнению, должен был находиться дом.

— Что ты наделала в этот раз, ты, чертова глупая женщина? — раздраженно выдохнув спросил он.

Прежде чем она попыталась ответить, все их сундуки, одежда, книги, обувь, бумаги, а также документы Ордена, и все остальное, ему принадлежащее, начали падать перед ними, появляясь буквально из ниоткуда. — Ты действительно постаралась в этот раз, — буквально прорычал он.

— Но они становились все ближе друг к друг, к тому же целовались и всякое такое, — ответила Молли, будто это являлось достаточным оправданием того, что они оказались на улице.

— Им по шестнадцать лет, им можно целоваться и даже больше — они могут пожениться, если захотят, — раздраженно выпалил Артур.

— Но она целовала Гарри, а он вообще-то должен был целовать Джинни, а не ее, — сказала миссис Уизли.

— Ты глупая, высокомерная, чертова безмозглая дура! Ты не можешь делать выбор за них. Хватит цепляться за свою идиотскую идею об одной большой счастливой семье, поскольку если ты этого действительно хочешь, то у тебя совсем нет мозгов, женщина! Тот факт, что в твоем доме, в Норе, все идет, как ты того хочешь, абсолютно не означает, что у тебя есть право управлять жизнью чужих детей. Мне действительно нужно тебя отправить в психиатрическое отделение в Св. Мунго или как? И что нам теперь делать? — выпалил Артур, буквально закипая от злости на свою буквально сумасшедшую жену.

— Эм, пап?

— Да, Рон, что, черт возьми, еще случилось?

— Значит ли это, что я не закончу свой завтрак? — спросил Рон.

Артур Уизли просто опустил голову и покачал ею.

— Не задавай таких глупых вопросов, глупый жадный поросенок. Почему я? За что мне все это? — тихо спросил он, подняв взгляд в небеса в надежде на ответ.

А внутри дома Гермиона попросила Гарри объяснить, что же только что произошло. Он не собирался говорить об этом, но именно зависть и ревность Рона подтолкнула его к этому шагу. Мысль о том, что Рон постоянно завидует и ревнует ко всему, что есть у Гарри, даже не подумав, чего ему это стоило. А на вершине всего этого странная женщина, считавшая себя здесь полноправной хозяйкой, которой к тому же дозволено вмешиваться в жизнь других людей, из-за чего он в конце концов потерял самообладание.

Осознав и приняв тот факт, что ему не справиться без поддержки Гермионы, он неохотно отвел ее в гостиную, где передал свой первый в жизни финансовый отчет. Он получил его в начале недели из Гринготтса. Из него и узнал, что Уизли живут в его доме, едят его еду, пользуются его деньгами, портят ему каникулы и по-королевски тратят его время для поцелуев. И все это без его разрешения, никто даже не поинтересовался его мнением.

Гермиона была потрясена количеством потраченных средств Гарри за это время. Деньги на еду и напитки, которые употребляли члены Ордена Феникса, и потраченные Уизли, не говоря уже о многочисленных предметах одежды, включая новые школьные мантии, учебники и другие школьные принадлежности. Мистер и миссис Уизли обновили гардероб, была куплена куча безделушек и всего прочего, не говоря о том, что две новые метлы тоже были оплачены Гарри. Несколько тысяч галлеонов были потрачены за практически только начавшиеся каникулы. Гарри сказал, что закроет на это глаза, но не собирается в дальнейшем позволять кому-либо оскорблять ее, не говоря уже о том, чтобы устанавливать свои правила в его доме.

Ничего не сказав, Гермиона отвернулась от него, на ее лице отразилось глубокое возмущение, а затем, сконцентрировавшись, она направила палочку в сторону лестницы и произнесла:

— Акцио все, что относится к Уизли и Ордену Феникса, — и как только вещи начали влетать в комнату, лёгким поворотом запястья, она выбросила все, кроме новых метел, в ближайшее открытое окно. С удовлетворенным вздохом она повернулась к Гарри. — Так, и на каком месте мы остановились, когда нас так грубо прервали?

С довольными улыбками они вернулись за стол, где Гарри притянул Гермиону к себе на колени. Следующие несколько минут они провели, заканчивая завтрак, а затем перешли к поцелуям, дабы скомпенсировать вынужденные перерывы.


	2. Уизли

Артур Уизли вместе с семьёй собрал вещи, выброшенные из дома из-за очевидной глупости его жены. А затем при помощи Патронуса связался с аврором Тонкс и попросил срочно вызвать сюда Дамблдора. Директор в сопровождении ещё нескольких членов Ордена явился только через час. Будучи всё ещё слишком уставшим и злясь на Молли, Артур попросил дочь повторить всё, что она рассказала ему. Когда же Джинни закончила беседовать с Дамблдором, к ним подлетела прекрасная белая сова и приземлилась её отцу на плечо. Хедвиг, сова Гарри, протянула лапку, к которой был привязан длинный свиток пергамента.

Артур вскрыл письмо (нетрудно догадаться, что от Гарри) и начал читать. И если поначалу цвет его лица изменился на яростно-красный, то затем — на призрачно-бледный. Сгорбившись, он закончил читать и передал письмо Дамблдору, который так же быстро изменился в лице. Это оказалась детальная выписка из Гринготтса о состоянии хранилища семьи Блэк и последних изъятиях. А к ней приложена пояснительная записка, что за них отвечает исключительно Молли Уизли. И Гарри уже связался с гоблинами по факту кражи.

Как выяснилось, с начала летних каникул Молли Уизли потратила более одиннадцати тысяч галлеонов. И в итоге возместила каждый кнат, когда-либо потраченный ею либо кем-то из Ордена. Причём со счёта Блэков, принадлежавшего нынче Гарри, к которому никто не имел права прикасаться. Последним пунктом в списке стояла арендная плата за то время, пока они оставались нежеланными и незваными гостями в этом доме.

Альбус Дамблдор уставился на Молли, а в его голубых глазах сверкали молнии.

— Кто-нибудь из вас додумался спросить у Гарри разрешения воспользоваться его деньгами или оставаться в его доме? И, ради Мерлина, зачем ты купила всё это барахло? — поинтересовался он, делая шаг туда, где должен находиться дом. Ему просто необходимо поговорить с Гарри, чтобы всё исправить. Директор не сомневался, что сумеет заставить мальчика правильно расставить приоритеты и позволить им вернуться в дом. Он, как никто другой, знал, что с властной Молли Уизли придётся смириться. Хотя благодаря своей неприятной привычке всюду совать свой нос она давно стала в Ордене кем-то вроде пугала. После нескольких неудачных попыток пройти сквозь щиты «в исполнении» не только Дамблдора, но и его заместителя Аластора Грюма, решили отправить Гарри сову с просьбой снова воспользоваться домом.

А пока снаружи одни члены Ордена пытались пробить щиты, а другие обсуждали сложившуюся ситуацию, внутри Гарри рассказал Гермионе много интересного. Например, как узнал, что именно директор отправил его к Дурслям, чтобы у него было нормальное детство, и он не вырос избалованным принцем.

А дальше пришлось рассказать о своей жизни у Дурслей. И в итоге поделиться всем, что он до сих пор ото всех скрывал. Заодно упомянув, что, судя по кое-каким оговоркам Дамблдора, он абсолютно уверен — старик знал, как с ним обращалась так называемая семья. Знал, но так ничего и не сделал. Хотя каждый год Гарри едва ли не умолял не отправлять его на Тисовую.

А уж выяснив, что всего через час после того, как Гарри стал свидетелем смерти Сириуса, ранения друзей и подвергся нападению Волдеморта, Дамблдор объявил ему, что ответственность за спасение всего волшебного мира лежит на его плечах, Гермиона окончательно пришла в ярость.

И с подозрением отнеслась ещё к одной новости. Ведь о многом Гарри должен был узнать ещё много лет назад. К тому же, его просто обязаны обучить не только как сражаться, но и как выживать. Она понимала, что при таком раскладе Гарри не должен учиться в Хогвартсе и проходить стандартную программу. Но если пророчество, о котором сообщил Дамблдор, истинное, а будущее, по сути, предопределено, она ещё сильнее негодовала по поводу Дурслей и злилась на директора, который всё знал и делал абсолютно наоборот.

Вера Гермионы в авторитеты умерла в тот момент, когда она, как следует всё обдумав, заявила:

— Думаю, Дамблдор был с тобой честным далеко не до конца. Тебе никогда не следовало жить с Дурслями. Твои родители погибли, чтобы у тебя был шанс выжить, принять свою судьбу и быть к этому готовым. Ничуть не удивлюсь, если они считали, что тебя вырастит Сириус и обучит всему, что тебе может пригодиться. Откровенно говоря, довольно подозрительно, что Сириуса заключили в тюрьму без суда и следствия, а тебя в это время оставили Дурслям. А ведь обеспечить справедливый суд — едва ли не главная обязанность Дамблдора в качестве главы Визенгамота.

Почему он отправил тебя к Дурслям до того, как Сириус нашёл Хвоста или ему предъявили обвинения? И почему Хагрид так быстро оказался в Годриковой Лощине — буквально сразу же после нападения, чтобы увезти тебя на Тисовую? Почему МакГонагалл следила за Дурслями целый день, пока ты ещё сидел в своём доме и никто на вас не нападал? На то, чтобы добраться из Лощины до Литл-Уингинга, Хагрид потратил несколько часов. А это значит, она следила за Дурслями ещё до того, как Волдеморт отправился тебя убивать. Знаешь, что-то здесь не сходится. Я считаю, нам нужно держаться от Дамблдора подальше. Похоже, вряд ли он планировал, что ты выживешь. К тому же он не имел права сообщать, где и с кем ты живёшь. Чёрт, я должна была подумать об этом раньше! Должна была понять, что всё происходящее с тобой в последнюю пару лет в корне неправильно. Да и Дамблдора, когда он нужен, никогда не было рядом, — по ходу её рассуждений подозрений становилось всё больше.

— Но нам всё равно придётся вернуться в школу. И как тогда держаться подальше от Дамблдора? — всё ещё раздумывая над её словами, поинтересовался Гарри.

— Ну, у тебя достаточно средств, чтобы нанять частных преподавателей. Перейдём на домашнее обучение. К тому же здесь нам ничего не угрожает. А ещё нужно связаться с Гринготтсом, — объяснила Гермиона.

— Будем как Сириус — из одной тюрьмы в другую. Но лучше пока не придумать. А ещё нужно написать твоим родителям, — предложил Гарри, сообразив, что в её словах есть резон.

— Ты собираешь отправить сову моим родителям?

— Ну да. Ведь если ты поедешь в Хогвартс, я тоже. Сама понимаешь — если мы разделимся, они попытаются использовать тебя, чтобы добраться до меня. К тому же не хочу, чтобы из-за меня пострадала ты. А мне ли не знать, как для тебя важно образование? Но тогда тебя сразу заберут. А если останешься здесь со мной, Дамблдор может попытаться добраться до тебя, используя твоих маму и папу. Так что нам надо о них позаботиться, — объяснял Гарри. Ведь Дамблдор определенно разозлится, когда поймёт, что больше не контролирует своё «оружие».

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, если ты хоть на минуточку поверил, что сможешь избавиться от меня после того, как признался в любви, у тебя не всё в порядке с головой. А теперь надо понять, кому можно доверять и кто может нам помочь. И не вздумай упоминать Рона или Джинни, потому что в этом году оба вели себя как придурки! — выпалила Гермиона, потирая виски.

Гарри принялся вышагивать по комнате, пытаясь вспомнить хоть кого-то, кроме членов Ордена или Уизли. Кого-то, над кем Дамблдор не властен и кого не мог контролировать. И чем сильнее погружался в размышления, тем больше понимал, что всю жизнь его дёргали за верёвочки. А единственные, кто не помогал держать его узником на Тисовой, — пара школьных знакомых да родители Гермионы.

И только он собрался озвучить эту мысль, как вспомнил о Сьюзен Боунс. Её тетя помогла ему тогда на суде. Значит, ей можно довериться. Почему? Он не знал — просто чувствовал.

Гермиона с ним согласилась, и они написали письмо мадам Боунс с просьбой навестить их, заострив внимание, что боятся покидать место своего пребывания и предоставят все необходимые объяснения во время визита. А затем Гарри наконец-то начал использовать свой так долго сдерживаемый интеллект и решил, что использовать Хедвиг небезопасно. Ведь на ней могут быть следящие чары либо сова под каким-либо принуждением могла доставлять письма сперва Дамблдору.

Другой персоной, способной им помочь, оказался гоблин Крюкохват — ответственный за его счёт. Тот самый гоблин, который усомнился в разумности таких трат за короткий срок и написавший письмо лично Гарри. Двум подросткам не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять необходимость встречи с Крюкохватом, пока Дамблдор не попытался перекрыть Гарри доступ к средствам.

Уже пять минут спустя Гарри разговаривал со своим фамильяром, а затем вручил ей письмо для Римуса, в котором сообщил, что с ними всё в порядке. И попросил Хедвиг найти ещё одну почтовую сову, чтобы Гермиона могла связаться со своими родителями. Давая понять, что задачу уяснила, Хедвиг нежно клюнула его за палец и вылетела в открытое окно.

Вернулась она двадцать минут спустя в компании крупной коричневой совы, которую ни Гарри, ни Гермиона не узнали. Её сразу же забрали на кухню. А Хедвиг снова отослали с письмом — на сей раз к Римусу. А затем, всё-таки решив рискнуть, отправили с неизвестной совой письма Крюкохвату в Гринготтс и мадам Боунс в Министерство.

Час спустя час Гарри и Гермиона очень удивились, услышав стук в дверь. И, конечно, поинтересовались, кто к ним пожаловал. Посетителем оказался Крюкохват.

Первым делом Гарри и Гермиона поделились своими подозрениями по поводу Дамблдора. В ответ Крюкохват сообщил, что пару дней назад достал копию завещания Джеймса и Лили Поттеров. И стоило Гарри появиться в Гринготтсе, как его сразу же привели бы к нему.

Однако сегодняшнее письмо и изменившиеся обстоятельства заставили гоблина совершить один из редких выездов на дом — клиент-то всё-таки важный. Далее Крюкохват рассказал, что Гарри ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен был жить с Дурслями, ведь это прямое нарушение воли его родителей. А согласно ей он должен был остаться, в первую очередь, с Сириусом Блэком, во-вторую — с Лонгботтомами, и в третью и последнюю — с Амелией Боунс. И ни в коем случае — с его тетей. Кроме того, для него открыли трастовый фонд для полного магического обучения, которое обязано начаться на следующий день после его пятого дня рождения.

Ещё Крюкохват сообщил, что на этой неделе беседовал с мадам Боунс, и они вместе предложили родителям его лучшей подруги, мистеру и миссис Грейнджер, стать официальными опекунами Гарри в маггловском мире. Грейнджеры приняли на себя эту ответственность и должны прибыть гоблинским порт-ключом в течение часа, чтобы подписать необходимые документы.

Так же они обсудили вопрос о снятии со счёта Поттеров Альбусом Дамблдором двух с половиной миллионов галлеонов «ради магической защиты». И в виду того, что до своего семнадцатилетия Гарри не имел права распоряжаться семейным хранилищем, соответственно, директору никто не давал на это разрешения. Кроме того, после смерти Сириуса Блэка его законным магическим опекуном стала Амелия Боунс, поэтому вопрос снятия денег будет рассматриваться как кража.

Гарри заверил Крюкохвата, что даже не знал о семейном хранилище, на что гоблин только улыбнулся. Узнав, что два его хранилища были заблокированы — личное плюс то, которое он использовал для нужд Ордена Феникса, Альбус Дамблдор очень удивился. А украденные деньги со всеми причитающимися процентами были сняты и возвращены в хранилище Поттеров. В итоге счета директора в Гринготтсе закрыты навсегда, а его имущество конфисковано.

Так же Гарри напомнил об использовании семейством Уизли средств со счёта Блэков, на что Крюкохват пообещал передать все необходимые документы о несанкционированном снятии денег мадам Боунс. Она, как глава ДМП, должна позаботиться, чтобы эти двое, пытавшиеся контролировать его жизнь, в ближайшее время оказались на скамье подсудимых по обвинениям в краже и растрате. К тому же Дамблдору предъявят и более серьезные обвинения — например, похищение и незаконное задержание несовершеннолетнего.

И очевидно, самый большой сюрприз гость оставил напоследок, сообщив молодым людям, что им необходимо собирать вещи, поскольку они покидают дом на площади Гриммо и отправляются к Грейнджерам, чей дом сейчас оборудован лучшей гоблинской защитой. Гарри сразу же поинтересовался кровной защитой на Тисовой улице, на что Крюкохват сообщил, что такой не существует. Иначе стояла бы на каждом волшебном доме. Ведь большинству магических домов не менее сотни лет, поэтому в прошлом кто-нибудь обязательно отдавал жизнь, пытаясь спасти члена своей семьи. Тем более, в те времена это была не редкость, благо войн и прочих опасностей хватало. Ну и где тогда эта пресловутая кровная защита?

Оставив Гарри и Крюкохвата и дальше обсуждать дела, Гермиона отправилась собирать вещи. По просьбе Гарри гоблин сделал порт-ключ, чтобы они могли спокойно путешествовать между домами, если понадобится поработать в библиотеке Блэков. Ещё Крюкохват пообещал, что договорится с лучшими гоблинскими преподавателями, чтобы их обоих обучили магии гоблинов, чего не случалось со времён Мерлина. Кроме того, пару домовых эльфов — Добби и Винки — за небольшую плату приняли на работу в дом Грейнджеров, и сейчас они занимались строительством новых комнат и учебных помещений.

Гуляя по дому и проверяя, не забыла ли чего, Гермиона зашла в комнату, которую Дамблдор использовал как кабинет. И в нижнем ящике стола обнаружила кое-какие личные вещи директора. Странно, что они до сих пор здесь, но тут Гермиона вспомнила, что избавилась только от вещей Уизли и Ордена, а личные вещи Ордену не принадлежали.

Помимо прочего, в этом ящике нашлась маленькая коробочка, больше напоминавшая шкатулку с драгоценностями. Оказалось, она полна маленьких пузырьков, внутри которых клубилась какая-то серебристая то ли жидкость, то ли газ. Упаковав всё обратно, Гермиона решила спуститься вниз и показать «добычу» Крюкохвату. Правда, первым делом позвала Гарри, который встретил её у подножия лестницы быстрым поцелуем, а затем уткнулся носом в её волосы, будто наслаждаясь запахом. Её сердечко забилось быстрее, а странное покалывание внизу живота заставило крепче сомкнуть ножки. Однако сначала дело.

— Гарри, я кое-что нашла в кабинете Дамблдора. Что-то очень странное, — пояснила она, доставая из коробки маленький флакончик и показывая название. — Что это значит? Здесь написано «Согласие Гермионы», — прочитала она. — А здесь — «Пророчество Гарри». А вот тут — «Дом Грейнджеров», а на вот этом — «Оплата Рона».

— Похоже на воспоминания. Дамблдор иногда избавляется от воспоминаний, сохраняя их в Омуте Памяти, а при необходимости может их пересмотреть. Думаю, надо поинтересоваться у Крюкохвата, есть ли у него такой. Тогда сможем узнать, что это за воспоминания, которые касаются нас с тобой.

Услышав, о чём говорит клиент, гоблин тут же решил вернуться в банк за своим личным Омутом, пообещав обернуться максимум за полчаса. Гарри и Гермионе даже интересно стало, сработает ли камин. Однако всё прекрасно получилось. Вот что значит — гостя пригласил в дом хозяин.

Десять минут спустя Крюкохват уже устанавливал Омут Памяти на кухонном столе, а затем поместил туда воспоминание о Гарри. Просмотрев его, все трое были потрясены до глубины души.

Это оказалась поездка в Хогвартс-экспрессе после окончания пятого курса. В купе они с Гермионой ехали одни. Куда подевался Рон и остальные — понятия не имели. Гермиона до сих пор испытывала боль после практически смертельного заклинания, поэтому аккуратно устроилась на коленях у Гарри, пока они целовались. Разорвав поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Гарри попросил её выйти за него замуж. К сожалению, на этом воспоминание закончилось, поэтому что произошло дальше, они не узнали.

Крюкохват с гневным рыком поместил в Омут воспоминание Гермионы, и теперь они смотрели «кино» с того самого момента, как она устроилась у Гарри на коленях. Затем прерванный поцелуй, предложение Гарри и восторженный вскрик Гермионы, когда она снова его поцеловала и сказала «да». Как раз в этот момент в купе вошел Рон, бросил на Гарри полный ненависти взгляд, а затем, улыбнувшись, подсел к ним.

Далее они просмотрели ещё несколько воспоминаний, из которых стало очевидно, что Гарри и Гермиона начинали встречаться несколько раз, но всякий раз из их памяти удаляли соответствующие воспоминания и заменяли на новые. Неудивительно, что такие откровенные манипуляции старика привели их в ярость. В итоге у Гарри с языка сорвались такие «перлы», что Гермиона сперва покраснела, и лишь потом отчитала его за ругань.

Стук в дверь временно приостановил просмотр воспоминаний. Крюкохват отправился открывать, и обнаружил на крыльце чету Грейнджеров в сопровождении охранника банка.

Следующие несколько минут Грейнджеры приветствовали свою дочь и её парня. А в это время Крюкохват перебирал оставшиеся воспоминания, среди которых оказалось достаточно доказывавших незаконные действия Дамблдора. Гарри немедленно пообещал обязательно передать их мадам Боунс.

Одним из последних просмотренных воспоминаний стал визит Рона Уизли в кабинет директора. Оказывается, ему платили за то, что отвлекал Гарри от учёбы разговорами о квиддиче и шахматами. А в этот раз ещё и похвалили за то, что продолжал сеять семена сомнений в Гермионе относительно Гарри. Будь сейчас Рон на Гриммо, Гермиона бы ничуть не сомневалась, что Гарри определённо попытался бы его убить.

Отца Гермионы, Ричарда, невероятно возмутил тот факт, что Дамблдор вмешивался в воспоминания его дочери. Правда, при этом он испытывал разумный страх, что если бы с ней что-то случилось, она могла бы просто об этом не знать.

Хелен, мама Гермионы, поинтересовалась у Крюкохвата, возможно ли восстановить воспоминания. Тот её заверил, что так и случится, когда дети начнут изучать магию гоблинов. Когда тему воспоминаний закрыли, Грейнджеры занялись делами. Они подписали все необходимые документы, составленные в соответствии с требованиями Поттеров и указанные в их завещании, чтобы стать полноправными опекунами Гарри в обычном мире. И теперь благодаря мадам Боунс, которую признали его законным магическим опекуном, у директора Дамблдора не осталось никакого влияния на Гарри.

Затем молодые люди в сопровождении четы Грейнджеров покинули особняк Блэков, а Крюкохват отправился к мадам Боунс с воспоминаниями. И заверил Гарри, что к тому моменту, когда глава ДМП их просмотрит, Альбуса Дамблдора арестуют, лишат всех постов и запрут в камере в ожидании суда.


	3. Эпилог

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center; line-height: normal; mso-outline-level: 2; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 34.6pt 0cm 27.7pt 0cm;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 14.5pt; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #444444; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Глава 3. Эпилог/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p1"/aa name="c2p2"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Переехав к Грейнджерам, Гарри поселился в одной из трёх гостевых спален прямо напротив комнаты Гермионы. Та утверждала, что хочет за ним присмотреть, дабы убедиться, что он в порядке./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p3"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Гарри и Гермиона были невероятно счастливы, что первому больше не придётся страдать от манипуляций Дамблдора. И, конечно же, радовались освобождению от Дурслей, которых, благодаря Амелии (после того, как Гарри прошёл медицинское освидетельствование) были осудили на пять лет, а Дадли отправили в школу для буйных и неуравновешенных подростков./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p4"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Прибыв в новый дом, Гарри довольно быстро обнаружил – чтобы получить поцелуй от своей девушки, ему больше не нужно прятаться./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p5"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Чета Грейнджеров прекрасно понимала, что пока они будут на работе в стоматологической клинике, двое подростков, к тому же официально помолвленных, проведут немало времени вместе. А потому решили молчать и не вмешиваться. Даже если Гарри и Гермиона собирались чем-то заняться, у них нет ни единого шанса их остановить. Разве что одному из взрослых уволиться. Кроме того, им обоим уже исполнилось шестнадцать, а значит, юридически они достаточно взрослые и могли даже пожениться, если бы захотели./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p6"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Гарри и Гермиона серьёзно обсудили вопрос женитьбы практически сразу, однако решили, что сначала всё-таки следует получить образование. Гермиона заявила, что хочет семью не меньше любимого, и свадьба состоится следующим летом. Ну а первенец у них родится ещё год спустя./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p7"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Крюкохват оказался верен своему слову и прислал гоблинских наставников. Ребята довольно быстро освоили магию гоблинов. А спустя полгода уже поднаторели в заклинаниях, чем несказанно удивили Крюкохвата. Обучив основам, как поступали и с юными гоблинами, наставники оставили их развивать навыки самостоятельно. Заодно span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanКрюкохват нашёл для них серьёзных преподавателей, которые занялись подготовкой ребят к ТРИТОНам. Мадам Помфри обучила их исцеляющей магии, а вскоре мадам Боунс организовала закрытую сдачу экзаменов прямо в ДМП./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p8"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Гарри спокойно сдал все экзамены. И по всем предметам, кроме Защиты, совсем немного отстал от Гермионы. Ну а та, как и ожидалось, получила самые высокие оценки в истории Хогвартса. И только на экзамене по Защите именно Гарри установил новый рекорд, за что емуspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanприсвоили звание мастера ЗоТИ не сходя с места./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p9"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"В тот же день, когда Гарри и Гермиона закончили обучаться магии гоблинов и завершили подготовку к ТРИТОНам, из тюрьмы вышла Молли Уизли. Теперь она нисколько не напоминала ту женщину, которую приговорили к двенадцати месяцам заключения за кражу. Она стала худой и бледной, а во сне, благодаря дементорам, её постоянно мучилиspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanкошмары. Казалось, она вообще стала другим человеком, а кем-то командовать или на кого-то давить ей теперь и в голову не придёт. Так что Артур Уизли забрал из Азкабана тихую женщину, которая слегка дичилась посторонних. А по возвращении домой обнаружила, что всё ещё должна выплатить те самые одиннадцать тысяч галеонов./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p10"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Как Альбус Дамблдор ни старался, но так и не сумел найти хоть одного желающего выступить представителем защиты, когда пришло время его собственного судебного процесса по факту хищения. И был неприятно удивлён, насколько хороша у людей память, и скольким членам Визенгамота он, оказывается, наступил на больную мозоль, пока занимал пост Верховного Чародея. В результате судебное заседание длилось всего три дня. Хотя чему тут удивляться, если его единственной защитой стало утверждение «Всё это я сделал ради высшего блага»?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p11"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"По итогам заседания подавляющее большинство членов Визенгамота (девяносто семь процентов) поддержали обвинительный приговор. Слишком уж устали слушать подобные заявления из уст человека, оказавшегося обычным преступником. Дамблдора приговорили к пожизненному заключению за похищение и незаконное задержание Гарри Джеймса Поттера, span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanа также заspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanмногочисленные преступления, предположительно совершённые во имя общего блага. На что Альбус Дамблдор громогласно заявил, что ещё до конца года они будут умолять его помочь справиться с Волдемортом. В ответ большинство судей просто рассмеялись, пока его уводили теперь уже в новый «дом». И, конечно же, отныне никто не собирался бегать к нему за советами. Так что остаток жизни он провёл в безвестности, развлекая парочку дементоров./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p12"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Разбирая вещи Дамблдора, Гермиона обнаружила записную книжку, в которой подробно излагались теории, согласно которым Том Риддл использовал древний чёрный ритуал разрыва души и размещения осколков в предметы, представляющих ценность для Тёмного Лорда. Конечно, молодых людей обеспокоил такой поворот событий, пока во время поисков любой информации о крестражах Гермиона не обнаружила в библиотеке Блэков рукописную книгу 1453 года./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p13"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Книга называлась «Резня в сердце Британии». Автор рассказывал правдивую историю охоты на ведьм. Охоты крайне жестокой, но особенно та поражала своими масштабами в районе Йоркшира. И одну из глав посвятил небольшой магической деревушке, жители которой слышали о мифическом крестраже и ритуале, помогающему человеку жить вечно. По общему согласию всё население деревушки (то есть все двадцать три человека) попытались провести этот ритуал, однако поголовно умерли, прежде чем смогли его завершить./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p14"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"По словам очевидцев, они погибли в тот самый момент, когда попытались извлечь повреждённую душу из тела. В этой же книге Гермиона прочла, что если волшебник или ведьма достаточно сильны и смогли привязать свою душу к земле, используя своеобразный якорь, тогда они могли жить как демоны, используя для этого животных или людей./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p15"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Итак, что они знали о Волдеморте: его одержимость змеями, затем Квиррел, попытка завладеть Джинни Уизли и, наконец, обретение тела посредством тёмно-магического ритуала. Исходя из этого, Гарри и Гермиона пришли к выводу, что идея Дамблдора оказалась в корне неверной. Все факты указывали на то, что Волдеморт мёртв, однако обладал демоническими способностями, как и описано в древней книге. Поэтому нужно «всего лишь» найти якорь. И этим якорем должно быть что-то такое, что, с его точки зрения, будет существовать вечно. И это явно не предмет, созданный человеком, гоблином или эльфом, потому как те рано или поздно рассыплются в прах. Нет, для существа, буквально одержимого бессмертием, это должно быть что-то поистине вечное. Над чемspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanвремя не властно./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p16"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"И оба наших героя подумали об одном и том же. Единственное место, которое, с точки зрения Тома Риддла, будет существовать вечно, это Тайная Комната. Ведь даже если Хогвартс исчезнет с лица Земли, Комната находится слишком глубоко, поэтому никуда не денется. Волдеморт привязал свою душу к единственному месту, которое, как он считал, никто и никогда не найдёт./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p17"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"После такого вывода даже постоянные попытки Риддла убить Гарри приобрели в глазах Гермионы куда больший смысл. Ведь Гарри был единственным живым змееустом, а значит – единственной угрозой для якоря души Волдеморта. Теперь им всего лишь оставалось span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanотправиться в школу и провести там ритуал обнаружения и освобождения, который тоже нашла Гермиона. И тогда Волдеморт исчезнет навсегда. А ритуал станет их последней битвой./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Так оно и случилось. И хотя душа Тома Риддла упорно сражалась, всеми силами сопротивляясь своей судьбе, её это не спасло./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p18"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Четыре месяца спустя Гарри и Гермиону чествовали как героев. Наконец-то свободное от террора Волан-де-Морта британское волшебное сообщество вздохнуло полной грудью и принялось реформировать правительство. В частности, появилась масса законов против расовой дискриминации. Впрочем, про чистокровных фанатиков и их прихвостней тоже не забыли./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p19"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Гарри и Гермиона вместе с её родителями переехали в особняк Блэков, чтобы лично span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanнаблюдать за ремонтом и держать руку на пульсе./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p20"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Гермиона нравился этот дом. Именно здесь она поняла, что любит своего жениха. Здесь он признался ей в любви, здесь они разделили первый поцелуй и здесь же наконец-то разделят постель. Теперь она смотрела на этот дом не как на дом Гарри. Нет, отныне это ИХ дом. Именно здесь они будут жить и растить своих детей. И второй частью плана она надеялась заняться уже через год./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p21"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"У неё не было никаких сомнений, что они с Гарри всегда будут вместе. В конце концов, Гермиона Джин Грейнджер помолвлена с единственным Поттером. И уже пообещала ему, что последним в роду он точно не станет. И намеревалась исполнить это обещание очень и очень скоро./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p22"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"Четырнадцатого августа выдался прекрасный солнечный день. Гарри в компании Невилла Лонгботтома стоял у алтаря местной часовни, любуясь, как прекрасная девушка в белом приближается к нему под руку со своим отцом. У него едва не подкашивались ноги, но только до того момента, как Ричард передал ему свою дочь. И теперь слёзы роняли не только кое-кто из присутствовавших женщин, но и новобрачные собственной персоной. Гарри – потому что осознал, сколько же хорошего случилось за последний год. И всё благодаря девушке, которую он любит и которая любит его. Ну а Гермиона проливала слёзы счастья, ведь теперь они могут жить нормальной жизнью. Ну, настолько нормальной, насколько может быть жизнь умнейшей ведьмы этого столетия и героя целого волшебного мира./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 10.4pt; line-height: 15.6pt; background: #FCFCE8; vertical-align: baseline; margin: 3.45pt 0cm 10.4pt 0cm;"a name="c2p23"/aspan style="font-size: 9.5pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: black; mso-fareast-language: RU;"И она обязательно позаботится, чтобы их семья только росла. А согласно её планам, случится это уже очень скоро./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
